Forum:Faction Destruction
So yeah. The idea's been tossed around about destroying all our big factions, barring perhaps the Enclave, but I think it'd be a good idea to put it all down here in a forum. So who's down with taking out all our large factions? I'm more than ready to exterminate mine, and I was actually going to do that anyway. Anyone else on board? --Twentyfists 17:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't have any large factions. //--TehK 17:43, 28 July 2009 (UTC) ::How are we going to do this? A giant faction war? THe new plague was stopped by the prisoner. Cerebralz 17:55, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :::The prisoner isn't canon tho. He's from Van Buren. //--TehK 17:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) faction war sounds interesting. --GreatDetroitTribe 18:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC) We're NOT doing a faction war. We could use an East Coast strain of the New Plague, however. --Twentyfists 18:23, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I think its a good ideaVegas adict(The plauge idea that is) :An east coast strain would have to be created by another mad Genius, and Seymour Black is on vacation :P. And a nuclear war would destroy most traces of the old New plague (the one that occurred before the nuclear war) Cerebralz 23:18, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :: We could have someone stumble upon a old miltary bunker which contains a new strand of diesase, it gets loose and the factions try to get back to "Ground Zero" of the plauge which is now infested with ZOMBIE-THINGS! Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) No zombies. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Atomic War? 200+ years seems like a good amount of time for some armies to get their greedy hands on some of the Atomic weapons of the past. It's just an idea. It wouldn't be as cataclysmic as the first Great War, but it would get the job done. We already have some articles containing active A-bombs *cough*Nuke*cough*, it would seem probable that more would pop up. On another note, would non-military factions have to be destroyed as well? Not many exist on here, unfortunately, but some of them have large numbers. The Union, for example, has thousands of members, but the majority are just the civilians of Austin. They're kinda like the New California Republic, but without the outstanding army. Would factions like that have to go as well? --User:Ramsey 06:29, 29 July 2009 (UTC) On another note, NO NUCLEAR WARS. How would we launch these nuclear missiles? Magical fairy dust? The people firing that Fat Man Omega catapult probably got some high rad doses themselves, and even then that was highly implausible. And then you would have to get in range. Cerebralz 09:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) New Plague, Super AIDS, an airborne mutagen released by an undetonated Chinese Bioweapon someone sets off by accident, pretty much anything except a giant faction war. I like the idea of a large plague sweeping an area, but with travel difficulties after the war (as stated in the rules and How To's), its unlikely that a plague could wipe out large factions country-wide from a single point of origin. Surgical Enclave Assassin strikes to destroy the higher echelons of factions and causing a mass collapse as the remains pick at the carcass of the group would work out as well, and give plausible reason for the Enclave to escape this brutalization and reassume their throne as the USA's premier shit-rippers. Otherwise, it'd seem a bit daft for them to have a miracle cure all of a sudden. Unless it was them who unleashed this catastrophic plague. //--Run4urLife! 10:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Double post this time, but what about a Hypercane? Massive natural disaster that would leave the canon groups relatively unharmed, as most of the established ones come from areas with relatively large amounts of shelter, like the NCR, California and that area has a few large mines from Spanish gold mining. Vault City has a Vault. DC factions like the Brotherhood can hide in the Citadel's basement. I won't go into huge detail right now, it'd be a waste of space. Think about it. //--Run4urLife! 12:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) That'd destroy everything. //--TehK 12:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Not really. The concrete ruins would survive. The sandcrete buildings of Vault City, New Arroyo and parts of the NCR would make it, damaged but not destroyed. Megaton is actually below ground level, so would receive much less damage. Rivet City is an Aircraft Carrier, so it'd make it. //--Run4urLife! 12:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :: Hypercane=Scary shit. But, that leves a couple of questions to answered. One, what about above-ground settlements? Would'nt they be destoryed? Because if this is what i think it is, then it's going to be a mass-moment of descrtution in which a load of things are just going to be killed within seconds of standing outside. Just as a idea, what about flooding? I mean, a sort of flood that only affects east-coast groups (where i think most of the groups that we want to kill off are located at) Weston "Henchmen" Foster 13:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) What about an high level earthquake?Vegas adict 17:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Spanish Flu. Going to write out a short plot now. Cerebralz 18:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) It's gonna have to be wind or large-scale storm to avoid damaging Canon locations too severely. Problem with disease is point of origin. How does it affect the MOS and the EMAA if interstate travel is so difficult? If we wanna cripple groups worldwide, a Chinese mutagenic weapon detonating it's payload accidentaly after tampering by Wastelanders and releasing it into the jetstream would theoretically spread it globally, but that's a BIG stretch of the imagination. I'm leaning towards natural disaster myself because it would be a lot easier for smaller groups and canon groups to find effective shelter than large, overpowered fanon groups. And the Canon factions with above-ground settlements have better building material in them than fanon ones, so they could (theoretically) live through a hypercane passing by quickly, given that wind is in fact not made of hard, heavy objects. //--Run4urLife! 19:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) How about a natural disaster that has no immediate ill effects outside of a small area that people can see, but manages to disperse some contagious disease or bioweapon all other the place? That Brahmin somehow have a resistance to, so they migrate around as carriers, get hunted and eaten, and so the disease spreads to humans even more. Or something.--Solbur 20:43, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I say we go with the Hypercane. Then we can make an RP called Roleplaying:The Storm. //--TehK 20:46, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :What the hell is there to roleplay about it? Everyone who gets affected dying horribly? --Solbur 20:48, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::yeah //--TehK 20:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I liketh Solburs idea. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) A gi-freakin'-gantic whirlwind tears apart the plethora of high-powered factions and multitudes of militias that are, in my estimation, the fanon's only glaring weak point? I'm all for it! This is Schneidend (Surtr's creator) under a new name, by the by. --DGoose 07:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Finished my bit on the flu. Put it in a different header because it makes things more organized I suppose. Well, here it is. (No offence Rad King, your character is the only one I know of that travels to Mexico a lot). The historian isn't a character on this site, and it's split into two parts. One about how the disease spread (in a story format) and one about the effects of the disease. Cerebralz 10:57, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Just a question, should'nt we make a list of who's factions are going to be wiped out and then ones that will be "spared"? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:56, 30 July 2009 (UTC) The Rad Flu The Rad flu is named so because some dumb ass called it that, and it eventually stuck. No one really knows what started it, some say Brahmen (sp), some say a large explosion in a desert in Nevada twelve years ago. No one really knows for sure. A year or two after the event, some fellow in a library and mapped out where the disease started, and ended. He found it starting south of the US borders, and traveling northeast ward to the Capital wasteland. After that, the historian tracked down a Mexican trader, named Domigo that owned a tank. Asking him a few questions, he learned that Domigo made a travel around the time of the disease started. However, he also learned a similar trader made a trip a month after Domigos, and went to his house near Canterbury commons. On arriving at the shack, he noticed a dead Brahmen, and went inside. Breaking the lock open, he came in and saw the dead body of the merchant, lying on the floor. Approaching the slowly rotting merchant, the historian fumbled through his belongings for several minutes, looking for the reason of his death. The historian found a journal, and in it contained the most logical explanation for the Flu yet. The journal described the mans travel from DC, to Mexico, and back again. In the mans journal, he recounts drinking some water from a lake, with a bird he had not seen before lying in the middle, dead. The historian presumed this was how the disease started, and immediately went to the Brother hood of steel to log his information, and inform the scribes. The flu closely resembled the pre-war 1918 flu pandemic, as it mainly affected healthy young adults, in contrast to most influenza outbreaks which predominantly affected elderly or other weakened patients. The most likely cause of deaths for the flu was a cytokine storm, or an over reaction of the bodies immune system. It spread unnusaully quickly, and luckily only affected the east coast. The Brother Hood of Steel, and the Enclave, had the only know cures. The BOS passed out their cure to wasters, while keeping it away from enemy factions. However, it was eventually possible to buy the brother hoods vaccine, so the top levels of the factions were safe from death (for the most part).